This invention relates to a bin for kitchen or other domestic waste, particularly but not exclusively for food or other biodegradable waste materials.
Kitchen bins often comprise an outer casing defining a receptacle for a disposable or removable liner, and an upwardly or inwardly opening lid. Commonly used kitchen bins include a lid which may be opened by actuating a foot pedal. Alternatively the lid may open inwardly against the action of a spring. A problem with kitchen bins is that the relatively high temperature in a kitchen can accelerate the degradation of food waste leading to unpleasant odors which might attract vermin.